


I'm Not Strong Enough

by LucindaAM



Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Battlefield, Bucky still hasn't forgiven you for last time, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut, You got Sniper skills, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Borrowing the "I can't lose you again! I'm not . . . I'm not strong enough." line from Pixars Incredibles;Bucky Barnes almost lost you a few weeks ago. Steve benched you, but everyone's bound to get off the bench eventually.Lucky for you, time-out ends just as a mission pops up. Unlucky for you, Bucky may have forgiven, but he HAS NOT forgotten.He can't lose you again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	I'm Not Strong Enough

The alarm ringing behind you made a nice theme song as you counted down the seconds on your watch. “Three . . . two . . . one! Yes!”

Finally, your three week, to the SECOND, time-out was over. You were free!

You jumped and immediately rushed to your closet, quickly throwing your tac suit on before rushing towards the desk where you had stashed your weapons after Steve had ordered them out of the armory while you’d been grounded. He thought that making you scrub them clean everyday would teach you a lesson in responsibility.

The joke was on him, you liked having your weapons close.

You might just keep it that way.

You made quick work of clipping your guns to your thighs and were just sliding your knives into their sheaths when the door to your room swung open.

You glanced up sharply to see Bucky enter the room with an enigmatic look on his face.

“Hey Bucks! I was just heading to the quinjet. Did you forget something?”

Bucky took two quick steps towards you and pulled you close to his chest. Before you could even open your mouth to question the intensity in his eyes, he pulled you in for a desperate kiss that you couldn’t help but return. It was because of this; you were too distracted to notice as he backed you up against the wall.

Click.

You dazedly broke away and glanced down. “What the hell?”

Your hands were cuffed to the headboard, and not in the fun way. You glanced back up at Bucky. “What the hell?!”

He shook his head before he cupped your face in his hands and tipped his forehead to lean against yours. “I can't lose you doll, I just can't. I’m not . . . I’m not strong enough.”

You rattled the handcuffs against the railings, trying to break them free. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

Bucky shook his head as he backed away from you. “I can’t lose you again, doll. I’m sorry.”

Before you could even think about chewing him out in the dirtiest Russian you knew; Bucky had already turned tail and run out of the room.

Oooooh yeah. He’d better run.

You glanced at the cuffs with fire burning brightly in your eyes. You were going to KILL him.

Bucky stood back to back with Steve as dozens of enemy soldiers swarmed their location. “Falcon, Status!” Steve yelled in his comms as he threw his shield out, knocking a few goons down.

Bucky threw up his metal arm only a second before bullets rained down on him. The pings of bullets ricocheting away was nearly drowned out by the sounds of thrusters firing a few yards away.

“The package is airborne. Repeat, the package is airborne!” Sam called through the comms.

Steve swore under his breath as he reached behind him and grabbed Bucky by the collar, throwing them both to the ground as a bomb was thrown over their heads. Steve rolled into a crouching position and threw up his shield just as the explosion detonated, tossing Steve and Bucky back a few feet.

“Can you stop it?” Steve groaned, picking himself up and bashing the head of a goon in.

Sam was panting as he shot through the air, trying to catch up to the missile. “What do you think I’m trying to do?” He sassed.

“Cap’ . . . we should maybe start thinking of a Plan B here.” Nat panted as she chased down escaping gunmen across the battlefield.

Steve and Bucky shared a look worth a thousand words in a quick second. They both recognized the odds weren’t in their favor here.

Bucky was especially grateful he’d trapped you at the compound now. You would survive.

Steve opened his mouth to calls the odds, when a body in an all-too familiar tac suit nearly bowled him over.

“Doll?!” Bucky demanded, taking a few steps towards you. Before he could break into a run, bullets flew around him, and he ducked instinctively before he spun and started returning fire.

You ignored him as you raced through the battlefield of bodies, eyes intently focused on the missile getting further and further away.

Your brain ignored the sounds of guns and shouts of the dead and dying as it raced to make the sniper calculations that you needed. You computed the wind speed, the missile velocity, the angles, the shadows, everything you needed to know in mere seconds. A lifetime of training in the worst conditions imaginable was all that gave you the confidence to make this one in a billion shot.

You calculated your vantage point and the second you reached it; you threw yourself down on one knee, angled your gun up, took in a slow breath and fired a single shot.

The bang on your gun crackled through the battlefield. The fighting seemed to stop as everyone’s attention shifted to you and then up to the missile, watching with bated breath.

Thirty-four seconds.

It took thirty-four painful seconds.

The missile exploded in on itself in a ball of brilliant fire.

The entire battlefield stood frozen as you let out the breath you’d been holding and slowly pushed to your feet.

All eyes were on you as you slowly turned to look for the only eyes that mattered.

Bucky was standing just as frozen as everyone else, one fist wrapped around the shirt of the enemy soldier he’d been about to punch. His other arm was still raised in preparation, but his swing forgotten as he took you in.

Your tac suit was ripped. You were positively covered in blood and dirt. Your eyes were cold and calculating as they met his and took in his own battered appearance.

You walked slowly back up to Bucky and Steve before your eyes slid to the goon in Bucky’s grasp. “We going to have a problem here?” You asked as you shifted your gun threateningly in your hands.

The goon shook his head rapidly as you stared him down. As debris from the destroyed rocket came raining down behind you, the rest of the enemy soldiers still standing quickly threw down their own guns as they raised their hands in surrender.

You let out another breath and nodded slowly as you holstered your weapon against your back just as shouts of SHIELD agents came pouring through the field as your backup finally, FINALLY, arrived.

You crossed your arms over your chest and turned your attention back to Bucky who was staring at you with an intensity that made you want to shiver.

“Don’t remember inviting you to this particular party, doll.” He drawled.

You narrowed your eyes. “Good thing I came anyway, huh?”

Steve chuckled nervously beside the two of you. “Sure was. That was one helluvah shot, darlin’.”

You nodded slowly. “Thanks, Cap’.” You said, sparing the time to send Steve a quick smile before you turned your murder face back towards your boyfriend.

“I could’ve made it.” Grumbled Bucky.

You smirked. “But you didn’t.” You pointed out.

Steve sighed and walked away to oversee SHIELD agents. He was SURE he didn’t want to be a part of whatever you and Bucky were doing.

Bucky shook his head and the tension broke slightly as he moved towards you. He pulled at your arms and spun you around as he ran his hands over your body, looking for injuries.

“I’m fine.” You grumbled, but you let him do it, knowing he needed the confirmation.

Bucky snorted, but didn’t argue as he finished checking you over. He pulled you close to his chest and set his chin on your head. “Why’d you risk it, doll? I told you, I can’t lose you again. I’m not strong enough. Not for that.”

You sighed as you wrapped your arms around him too. “I’m not strong enough either, Bucky. Not to lose you. You’re my everything.”

Bucky smiled against your head as he pulled you even closer.

“Don’t make me sit back and watch while you risk yourself, Barnes. I’ll come anyway. Every time.”

Bucky chuckled drily against your head. “Fine. Doll. Fine. Just promise me. No unnecessary risks. No pulling any Steve’s. No throwing yourself in front of the line of fire. No playing with explosives. No . . . *cough* . . . throwing yourself out of windows.”

You gasped in indignation and pulled back to give Bucky another murder glare. “That was ONE time and I was DRUNK and it wasn’t even my fault! Tony made me do it!” You argued.

Bucky smiled mischievously as he leaned in a pressed a quick peck to your lips. He turned to help with the clean up. “Really? That’s not what Tony says!” He called over his shoulder.

You glared in disbelief at his back as he strutted away. You pulled your gun from your back and cocked it. “I could graze him. Just a graze. I bet I could angle it just right and he wouldn’t even feel it.” You muttered.

“I can hear you, doll!” Bucky called, tapping on his ears. “Serum, remember?!”

You cursed and reshouldered your weapon as you grudgingly started trailing after him.

You’d get him back for this. You would. He’d never see it coming.

An evil grin split your face as you stared at his back. Oh yeah. He’d never see it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another of the ones that has been sitting in my docs folder for future fics FOREVER. 
> 
> What did you think?


End file.
